toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cheese0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:75dc8d8fe2c2009a.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flippers (Talk) 00:29, June 23, 2010 Why Sorry just to ask why are you removing my edits? Thanks Man for the job 21:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok thank you for telling me my mistake. Btw did you block me? Man for the job 07:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hi Cheese0, I just wanted to tell you that my user page has been hacked and I would like some help finding out how to fix it and who hacked it. Thanks! Rustygeyser 16:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks OK, thanks for fixing the page. Could you, Flippers, or Man for the job ban him/her please? (Also how did that person access and edit my page?) Update Actually the server is nuttywood. Please hurry last time it took you ages to arrive. I'll only wait 5 minutes. Flippers 22:12, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Bye I've been waiting forever sorry I need to go bye. Flippers 22:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I Guess we have a new Candidate for deletion, I Suggest you see it, It's a duplicate of a deleted page... Any help? Need any help with anything? Man for the job 17:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Sleeping Virtual Skelecog DDL Ok i agree Ok thanks for telling me about the pictures. My friend emailed me so i had no idea. Anyway if you see anyone making pages about you or anyone else then just tell me. Your friend and admin Man for the job 22:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Done They both seem like vandalism. You may delete them. Thanks for asking first! After about a month I'll let you delete those things on your own its just so you can get the hang of it. I do it with all admins. Flippers 01:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey HI Cheese0 my toons name is Jellyroll Zillerwig and I was wondering (I've asked everyone else) if I could friend you when I get my Laptop back? 09:38, November 21, 2010 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor (Not the spammer, the good one that makes articles better) 09:38, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Jellyroll Zillerwig Why? Why do you revert my edit to mickey toon hall. I corrected a spelling mistake. Man for the job 07:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey how do i join your clan called super toons or something like that I have been asking to join for a while now can someone pls tell me about it so i can join PLEEEEEAAAASE! :I :'( Lion_blaze 19:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Pls wanna join Lion_blaze 19:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Um I dont know Uh I dont know wat ur talkin about cus I went to the link no photo there. So I dont know wat ur talkin about. Lion_blaze 02:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Still idk. Lion_blaze 02:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) -_- Oh yea I did that cus I found out that it was the toon that false reported me on toon town. Lion_blaze 02:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC) -_- Hey guys Did u ban me cus I already said that I was sry WHY DOES KNO ON TALK to me.This is Lion blaze hello pls unban me I am sry how long will i be banned Cus I cant send a message Lion_blaze 20:42, December 8, 2010 (UTC) huh that was wierd did someone unban me cus if so THX. Hey Cheese0! I think I might need a little help. My brother has a Profile page, but he is sick so he can't show me how to make one. How do you make one? Hi Hey Cheese. Yesterday me and Man for the job were doing a Game Show, and a mouse called Jerry added me. When I thought about it the only difference between your toon and him, was the laff. Do you know this toon? He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 10:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ToonTown Hi cheese0. im Mousei (also in toontown).I would like to meet some where.I will be wearing burgundyshorts and shirt.I have 73 laff with throw maxed. If its possible,meet in Toon Valley.Mousei 16:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) donalds dreamland schools out tomorrow could we meet tomorrow?lets do it in donalds dreamland i have to defeat one more four+ story cog building there. in the HQ kk?Mousei 22:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Flunky Edit Your (Weird) Flunky Edit is on a few pages in the Wiki. Did you put them there? Or did you not? If you did, i'm sorry. I edited one. Oh ok. Thanks for replying! JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 07:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC) No more click here to look at my idea for no more spam you're an awesome of 18:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey there! I was wondering if you can make a Minnie's Melodyland NPC and Bldg template. :) I've been looking for one and the current MML NPC is.. well.. blank. I'm not good at making templates, so this task is up to you. :P Since Goofy Speedway has an NPC temp., maybe Chip 'n Dale should too... then again, you may be busy. --Bermuda--Nights-- 07:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) No longer need MML templates :). ~~Nights~~Talk to me, Speak to me 21:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) cheese0, you can clean automation? Hello cheese0, I Left a message in flunky talk page :) but 216.66.45.136 is vandalizing flunky talk page. you must clean Flunky talk page because of automation. HELP! Cheese!emergency!The cogs have gotten a very-suspisiosly-thought-of memo!Toontown needs help! (see my blog post!Mousei 01:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC)) Is this a picture file:///C:/ hmm it's not working properly perhaps I've put a typo in the thing hi hi cheese!i just wanted to say hi im fixing to play Americas Army with my dad! i am 10!!!!!!!!!!!Mousei 01:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) info how is it to be a administer? Am I.... Am I welcome to make a page on anything? I made a page about fun games and I hope people know I can't add everything at once, but I know there are categories. Rose 01:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey cheese, im wondering, can you make people admins? Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 15:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) when? when are you gonna finally max your bossbot disguise and finally get to 137 laff? Hi! It's me again, Flippers. I am back. I have been gone because I have been having very bad family issues. I won't be able to edit much, but I want you and the rest of the community to know that I am always checking in and I wish everyone the best of luck. Your friend, Flippers Do you have the Downsizer trading card? ZanyDragon (talk) 00:22, June 19, 2015 (UTC)